1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device housings and, more particularly, to a frame of an electronic device of plastic material.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device frames are used for positioning and holding display panels, and are generally made of plastic material by injection molding.
However, the frames formed by injection molding often experience size errors as compared to a predetermined size, due to the limitations on manufacturing precision of the injection molds and the properties of the plastic material. If a formed size of a frame is smaller than the predetermined size of the frame, the frame may be scratched by the display panel in an assembly process of the electronic device. If the formed size of the frame is larger than the predetermined size of the frame, the display panel located in the frame may separate from the frame and fall down, thereby suffering damages.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.